


You Found Me

by chivalryandgreentea



Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalryandgreentea/pseuds/chivalryandgreentea
Summary: Elyan finds Merlin collapsed in the castle late one evening.Prompt: "Whoa, hey, you ok there?"
Relationships: Elyan & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028640
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	You Found Me

Elyan was walking at a brisk pace through the castle corridors, anxious to change from his heavy armor into a comfortable tunic after a long day of patrols and training. If he hurried, he might still find time to visit Gwen before she went to bed. He wasn’t in the mood for the loud chatter and teasing of his fellow knights, and the prospect of an evening with his sister in the house they used to share far outshone the often stilted conversations with the knights he still had yet to grow fully comfortable around.

So it was this combined weariness and eagerness that caused him to nearly miss the figure lying on the floor in the dim light provided by the flickering torches and the setting sun.

Elyan stopped, hearing a muffled sound come from the figure, who, upon closer inspection, he recognized as Arthur’s manservant. “Merlin?” He thought Merlin should be up in Arthur’s chambers by now, preparing him for bed. 

A soft moan was all he received in response, and Elyan grew concerned. “Whoa, hey, you ok there?” 

After getting no answer beyond a tiny shake of the head from Merlin, Elyan crouched down and placed a hand on the servant’s shoulder, turning him slightly towards him to get a better look. Merlin looked on the verge of unconsciousness. His face was white as a sheet, and the dark shadows settled under his eyes made a stark contrast against this ashenness. 

Elyan shook Merlin’s shoulder, relieved when he finally opened his eyes. Merlin looked at Elyan and flushed a little in embarrassment, but looked too exhausted to say anything. He began to struggle to his feet, and Elyan instinctively reached his arm out, prepared to steady him. Merlin stood at last, swaying as he looked up at Elyan. 

“I - I don’t know what happened, I was taking up the laundry for Arthur -“ Merlin’s speech was mumbled and low so Elyan missed most of it. Elyan’s brow furrowed in confusion until he saw the laundry basket overturned a few feet away on the floor, the king’s royal garments spilling out from it. 

“You’re not well.” He paused, tilting his head, already knowing the answer before he asked, “You haven’t been drinking, have you?” He hated asking it in the first place, but he didn’t know Merlin well enough yet like the other knights did; Arthur was always referencing Merlin’s excursions to the tavern, but Elyan could now see his condition was more than drunken unsteadiness and nausea. 

At Merlin’s violent protests, Elyan nodded and smiled reassuringly. “I didn’t think so. Come on, Merlin, I’ll take you to Gaius before you fall asleep walking down a flight of stairs.” 

“‘m fine,” Merlin said. 

“Sure you are,” Elyan said amusedly, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s waist to keep him steady. Merlin seemed to grow more alert with the movement, and he turned to Elyan. His gaze sharpened for a moment as he adjusted to his new position, and he attempted to shrug away from Elyan’s hold. Elyan cautiously let him, but was there in time to catch him when Merlin began to sink back to the floor and collapse after a couple of steps. 

“Oh, just let me help you,” Elyan said, a little less gentle and more exasperated as he helped Merlin stand again. “Merlin, when was the last time you slept?” Thinking about it, Elyan didn’t think he’d seen Merlin off-duty for the last week, at least. He’d thought it was because of how busy  _ he’d _ been with his duties as a knight, but looking at the laundry basket overflowing with Arthur’s clothes, he saw how hard Merlin must be working. He knew that with every latest attempt on Arthur’s life by sorcerers and enemies of Camelot, everyone had additional responsibilities to better maintain and protect the castle and its inhabitants. 

Merlin shrugged and let out a low laugh that had the subtlest note of bitterness. “It hardly matters how much I sleep until we’re sure Camelot’s safe again.” 

“It does when you’re working yourself sick,” Elyan said with a fond sigh. He couldn’t help but worry, though. In his time traveling alone, Elyan had experienced a healthy amount of sleep-deprivation firsthand. More than once he’d had to stay awake all night while camping out in the forest to protect himself from bandits, or trekked nonstop for days after accidentally getting caught up in some trouble in another village. He thought he saw the symptoms in Merlin now, though he knew it would be best for Gaius to make a proper diagnosis. 

“I’m alright, I just needed a moment to clear my head,” Merlin murmured, beginning to close his eyes again and lean more heavily on Elyan as they walked. 

“Mm, I can see that,” Elyan said, containing another sigh as Merlin bumped his head against his chin. Supporting the taller man was growing more difficult with each passing second. “Let’s just get you in bed.” 

“Thank you,” Merlin said, leaning his head on Elyan’s shoulder. “Perhaps not how you wanted to spend your night?” 

Elyan softened, and shook his head with a smile. “Don’t be a fool. I might have to wait a little longer to see Gwen, but she’ll understand - you know that already, I’m sure.”

Merlin let out what sounded halfway between a laugh and a yawn in agreement, and they continued their slow plodding walk through the castle for the warmth of Gaius’ chambers and the promise of rest.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title's on the nose because i was listening to "you found me" by the fray on loop to write this, what of it? find whump inspiration where you can >:D i'd love to hear what you guys think!


End file.
